


Tiny feet and big boots to fill

by Kezcakes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, alec as a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kezcakes/pseuds/Kezcakes
Summary: Alec and Isabelle meeting Max for the first time.





	Tiny feet and big boots to fill

Alec rolls his eyes as Izzy excitedly runs rings around her older brother. Her mouth going a mile a minute as she babbles, “I can’t believe he’s finally here! I can’t believe I get to meet him at last! I have a younger brother! Its so cool. Why aren’t you as excited as I am Alec?”

“I am excited, I just show it differently, that’s all.”  He grabs hold of her arm to stop her spinning around, “Iz calm down a bit, you’re making me dizzy.”

Izzy pouts but is cut off from retorting as their father enters the room; he gestures for them to follow him. Izzy squeals and skips to catch up with Robert, taking his hand in hers. Robert squeezes her hand and shoots her a tired smile as Alec follows a few paces behind.

As Alec enters the room Izzy is already at their mothers side, staring with wonder at the small bundle in her arms. Maryse is sat back in an arm chair, clearly exhausted, but also beaming with happiness. Robert stands with a hand on Izzy’s shoulder as he too is staring at the bundle, pride glowing in his eyes. Alec takes his place on the other side of the chair, kneeling down he delicately places a hand on his mothers as it rests on the new born cradled in her lap. “Alec, Isabelle, meet your baby brother, Maxwell.”

“Hey Maxi, I promise that Alec and I will take good care of you, and never let anything hurt you.” Their parents chuckle to themselves as Izzy’s excitement doesn’t falter, and how she had already manage to change his name into a nickname. Alec remains silent, he’s taking in everything about his new brother, from his tiny little fingers to his rosy cheeks. His fingers delicately stroke his brothers hand, a loving smile dominating his face. “I want to hold him, please can I hold him? I’ll be careful I promise!”

“...I’m not sure that’s such a...” Robert gets cut off by Maryse’s tired voice.

“You can hold him, if you go and sit over there,” she gestures with her head to the sofa next to them, “and if you’re brother is willing to help you.”

“Yay!” She rushes over to the sofa and sits down, wiggling in anticipation, “come on Alec!”

Alec shares a look and a smile with his parents before he turns to join his sister on the sofa. Robert transports the sleeping baby from mother to son, and guides Alec to rest him on Izzy’s lap, showing her how to hold him. “He’s so small, and soft and delicate,” she says, eyes wide in awe at the small human wrapped snugly in a blanket on her lap. Convinced that Alec was okay supporting Max with Izzy Robert steps away and presses a kiss to his wife’s forehead. He pulls a camera out of his pocket and sneaks a picture of three children, the first one of them all together.

Alec feels the sense of responsibility on his shoulders grow, he makes a silent promise to himself to be the best that he can, to always do the best he can in the name of his siblings. He was going to make them both proud of him; he was going to be a strong role model and someone they knew they could always turn to no matter what.  

Soon enough Izzy’s arms grow tired and Alec has to scoop Max off of her lap; Max wakes up with protesting noises at the sudden movement. Before Maryse or Robert have a chance to step in he cradles Max on his chest and rocks him gently, soothing him back to sleep. Izzy looks at her brother in amazement at how he managed to calm Max so easily. She stifles a yawn, a day of excitement and anticipation had taken its toll. “Come on you, it’s getting late, off to bed.” Robert ruffles Isabelle’s hair playfully before gently guiding her out the door. “Get ready for bed and I’ll be there in a moment to tuck you in.”

“Okay daddy,” she smiles at him as she leaves but it’s quickly cut off by another yawn.

Alec barely registers the exchange between his father and sister; he’s too focused on his brother. Making sure that Max is comfortable, that he’s getting the support in the right places, that he is content. As he looks up to check on his parents he finds that Robert has left the room, he assumes that dad has gone to put Izzy to sleep. The next thing that he notices is that his mother has fallen asleep on the chair. He carefully manages to stand up and walk a few steps to the Moses basket that is positioned next to the chair his mom is sleeping on. He’s extra careful with Max’s head as he lays him down in the basket and makes sure the blanket is covering him okay. Once satisfied that his brother was sleeping soundly he grabs a blanket from over the back of the sofa and covers his mom with it. He presses a kiss to her cheek and one to Max’s forehead before quietly retreating from the room.

He smiles to himself as he walks down the hallway to his room, he knows that it is getting late and he should be going to sleep. But he can’t. He’s buzzing, mind and body alike. Alec feels so happy to have another sibling, but at the same time he knows that it means he needs to step up a bit. He can tell how much is expected of him just by the looks he gets from his parents, and he would be damned to let them down. He quickly changes into his training gear and heads to the training room.

A room he simultaneously loves and hates, he knows that he’s only young and just starting but the way other shadowhunters his age have taken to some of the weaponry already makes him feel slightly inferior. But if he ignores everyone else, he feels happy here. He loves the way that controlling weaponry takes focus and discipline. He revels in being able to zone everything else out and just focus solely on the target. He stands next to the weapon that was fast becoming his favourite, he fingers delicately trace the outline. For Izzy and Max he knew he had to become a good role model. And he also felt drawn to this weapon, sure he wasn’t great at it yet, but he had a feeling that this was what he was born to wield.

Alec delicately picks up the bow and feels the weight of it in his hands, flexing his wrist until it feels completely natural to hold. He nocks an arrow and raises his arms in a slow and confident manoeuvre. Drawing the bow he locks his eyes on the target, he slows his breathing and focuses. As he releases, the arrow goes flying through the air and sinks into the target closest to him. The joy of it hitting the target is short lived. He can’t help but to think that it wasn’t good enough, it hadn’t hit the exact part of the target that he intend on getting. He shakes the tension out of his arms and tries again, he keeps firing arrows until the spot he as aiming for gets hit. He then moves onto the next target, a few feet behind the first one. This one takes him slightly less arrows to hit the desired spot. Feeling satisfied he clears up.

Noticing that it was now the early hours of the morning he creeps through the institute as quietly as possible. As he gets near his parents room he isn’t surprised to hear his brother crying, Izzy had been the same on her first night here. He didn’t have too many memories of his sister being so young, but he did remember how tired his parents always seemed to be.

He checks that his sister is asleep and heads to his room. He falls asleep trying to picture how Max will grow up, what kind of personality will he have? How will his features grow and develop? And no matter what, Alec knows that he is going to love his brother with his whole heart, the same way he feels about his sister.


End file.
